Shenae Grimes
Shenae Grimes (born October 24, 1989) is a Canadian actress from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. She is best known for her role as the buff Darcy Edwards on Degrassi: The Next Generation, and as the lovable Annie Wilson on 90210. She had a recurring role on Disney's Naturally Sadie with Degrassi co-star Charlotte Arnold, who played Holly J. Sinclair on the show. Shenae was in a music video for Our Lady Peace. She also played a supporting role in True Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet. Grimes also appeared in Picture This! with following co-star Lauren Collins. She had a cameo in the horror film Scream 4. One of her closest friends from the show Degrassi is Sarah Barrable-Tishauer although they barely had any interation on the show. She is also still close with Cassie Steele, Miriam McDonald, and Nina Dobrev. She also starred in 90210, a CW spinoff of Beverly Hills 90210, as one of the main characters, Annie Wilson. Trivia *Shenae is a Scorpio. *Named one of the world's most beautiful people by People magazine (2009). *Has a tattoo on the right side of her ribcage which says "Myself and I". *She accepted the role of Annie Wilson on 90210 after Hilary Duff declined it. *Shenae was "Rebecca Harper" in the pilot episode Glimmer of the show The Latest Buzz. A role later filled by Zoë Belkin when the show aired.Part 1Part 2 *Shenae and her friend were kidnapped in the 4th grade, by a father of a former friend Shenae Grimes Kidnapping Story *Shenae was in the music video 'All you did was save my life' by Our Lady Peace. *Shenae is in a short video/movie. Watch it here!Behind the scenes *From interviews, Shenae seems to be quite comfortable in her own skin *Shenae has written and performed a song called "Myself & I". Watch the video here! *She shares a birthday with Aubrey Graham (Jimmy) although he's 3 years older. *Shenae Grimes has recently directed this video. *According to a recent interview she had on Chelsea Lately, she is an atheist. *Shenae Grimes guest starred on America's Next Top Model Cycle 19 College Edition, on the episode "The Girl Who Cries Home". *Shenae is married. Her husband is Josh Beech, a British model. The couple wed on May 10th just outside of London. She later confirmed the marriage by sharing a photo on her Twitter, which was captioned, "I now pronounce us Mr. and Mrs. Beech! Ahhh! Xx" Gallery 3ba82 shenae-grimes-chanel9.jpg 90210-spinoff-first-picture.jpg 92408-Shenae-Grimes 0.jpg Shan orange big.jpg Shenae-grimes-bikram-yoga.jpg Shenae-grimes-easter-egg.jpg Nd and sg much music video awards.jpg normal_mmva-final-062010-14.jpg normal_degrassi-boiling-point-03.jpg shenae-grimes-marmont.jpg 445.jpg DARCY.jpg 142084591.jpg Shenae-Grimes-c01.jpg shenae-grimes-day-off.jpg n502088129_128595_6748.jpg n508824185_375202_4794.jpg n505474428_1704_2838.jpg Charlotte, paula, shenae.jpg shenae grimes 1.jpg Shenae_Grimes+May_21_2009.jpg shenae_grimes_face.jpg 500 days of summer shenae grimes.jpg shenae grimes 2.jpg shenae grimes 3.jpg shenae grimes 4.jpg shenae grimes blk and w modeling photo.jpg jessica and shenae.jpg Shenae_Grimes 1.jpg Shenae_Grimes_Celebrities_NY_Fashion_Week.jpg shenae grimes modeling.jpg Miriam, sara paxton, shenae pool.jpg shenae grimes cute.jpg shenae_grimes jeans.jpg Shenae_Grimes+June_07_2009.jpg shenae and car.jpg shenae grimes dress nylon.jpg shenae grimes smiling.jpg shenae white scarf and top 2.jpg shenae white scarf and top.jpg 081127Shenae-Grimes.jpg shenae grimes modeling pinstripe pants.jpg shenae grimes doorway.jpg shenae-grimes-560.jpg nina,ag, shenae.jpg shenae cover.jpg Shenae-Grimes-Poses-for-Dirrty-Glam.jpg shenae-grimes-reindeer-games.jpg shenae grimes scream 4.jpg shenae grimes glasses and beanie.jpg 10527-shenae_grimes.jpg shenae-grimes-l_6078.jpg shenaegrimesshop1213811ft9.jpg shenae and sarah shopping cart.jpg shenae beach.jpg Sarah and shenae.jpg Shenae, miriam, lauren and stacey.PNG Girlsofdegrassi2006fallprime.jpg Darcy season5 004.jpg Shenae, ashtisdale, lauren.jpg 3a9ec_annie-wilson-90210_shenae grimes.jpg 90210 poster_shenae grimes.jpg 90210 poster2_shenae grimes.jpg 90210 premiere_shenae grimes.png 90210 promo_shenae grimes.jpg 90210-shenae-grimes-2929909-1280-1024.jpg annie-wilson_shenae grimes 90210.jpg Annie-Wilson-90210-2298912-500-333_Shenae grimes.jpg calendar 90210_shenae.jpg clean and clear shenae grimes.jpg miriam and shenae peace.jpg shenae and shannon.jpg 600full-shenae-grimes.jpg Shenae-Grimes-90210-6621270-845-1222.jpg 600full-shenae-grimes2.jpg shenae-grimes-2010-3-18-9-24-2.jpg Shenae-Grimes-1217405.jpg shenae-mdn.jpg 160419454.jpg shenae at fasion week, ny 9-11-10.jpg shenae_andfriend.png cw-90210-prt-sgrimes_012002-21d676-325x434.jpg 166772247-1fd5186f9ccc02cd89d1d323c8973301_4c9d4288-scaled.jpg m_7f34f9547b5d4a62b96c3f3ed6831a1b.jpg Lbhjm7Okxl1qe3i1xo1 500.jpg LbfxqwW9kM1qe3i1xo1 400.jpg 3-brucas59.jpg 2-brucas59.jpg tumblr_la7br14PGP1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l9eeiif8y41qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l9ipjaMYKQ1qdoiato1_400.png ImagesCADRLLFI.jpg Degrassigirls.jpg tumblr_les4duWhSL1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_les48oZvA81qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_les46b9KOC1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lfk29kyGXW1qct0ifo1 500.png tumblr_lfgqny0aay1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfnczwLk901qct0ifo1_500.jpg ThumbnailCATKP171.jpg Tumblr le3upvxxLn1qdoiato1 400.png Securedownload3.jpg Shenae-with-Charlotte-and-Jasmine-shenae-grimes-1497128-600-889.jpg L35310ae80005_1_11401.jpg Tumblr lbr0njDy6h1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l7qw7fyWln1qdoiato1 400.jpg 90210_annie_jessica1.jpg|Grimes and Stroup in 90210 Tumblr le3tc6qN0F1qdoiato1 400.png Shenae-Grimes-tattoo.jpg|Close up of Grimes' tattoo . sheane11.jpg rare8.jpg 99.jpg happyLOL.jpg 0xk.jpg mikeshenae.png mikecast.jpg party.jpg tumblr_lh369hrfq11qabls9o1_500.jpg Tumblr lkna4nIPpR1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lkart8r5tW1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lkarvbeJuh1qgpv1do1_500.jpg degrassi-darcy-edwards.jpg tumblr_ln8dcdaqGI1qc6zmuo1_500.png Tumblr lsxe2vT6x41qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lsxctqrBxq1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lrbqbeXaHC1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lrzpdjSyiM1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr ls45sjgn5e1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lrr9kwViKN1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lqhmivYbpe1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg shenae-latner-close.jpg under-a-table_500x333.jpg tumblr_ltyfreWFfu1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Annie-and-Dixon-90210-2298930-500-333.jpg 90210-12.jpg tumblr_luehfmhmHs1r14zd8o1_500.png tumblr_lqr7z7mzby1r1fhq8o1_500.jpg tumblr_llgj2vMo901qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljjlcimvGh1qe15ayo1_500.jpg 90210-s3-annie-dixon-ivy-320.jpg Tumblr la8pg1NgXi1qc8lhko1 400.jpg 5onur8.jpg tumblr_lvhj7em6Av1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg darcy-and-bros.jpg|Grimes with her brothers Image25.jpg tumblr_lqgoq4j5HQ1qm27zmo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqebgcF8Cz1qa4v1yo1_500.jpg tumblr_lq9uhtHhaR1qgwduqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lslavcOIRS1qabls9o1_500.jpg 2146456546.jpg tumblr_lvwrhrnWDa1qdl76go1_r1_500.png ImagesCA9JNBIL.jpg -Shenae-Grimes-and-Mark-Salling-shenae-grimes-24165256-500-479.png -Shenae-Grimes-and-Mark-Salling-shenae-grimes-24165260-500-344.png -Shenae-Grimes-and-Mark-Salling-shenae-grimes-24165265-494-339.png -Shenae-Grimes-and-Mark-Salling-shenae-grimes-24165269-500-360.png Shenae-Grimes-and-Mark-Salling-shenae-grimes-24163422-435-580.jpg -Shenae-Grimes-and-Mark-Salling-shenae-grimes-24165258-500-338.png Shenae-Grimes-and-Mark-Salling-shenae-grimes-24163427-500-333.jpg Shenae-Grimes-Biography-1.jpg Shenae-grimes-scream-4-black-skirt-0.jpg Shenae-grimes81011010.jpg Shenae-grimes-24-tv-show.jpg Shanae grimes.jpg 82668.jpg SGG-089503.jpg Medium spl58909 003-1.jpg Shenae-grimes-90210-premiere-party-arrivals-knzzog.jpg Shenae Grimes-Shenae Sonya Grimes-Shenae-Sonya-Grimes (4).jpg tumblr_lmxy939cS71qe15ayo1_400.jpg tumblr_lw6j09BG9W1qdl76go1_500.png tumblr_loaje0YyAi1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmupk65Gg61qdl76go1_500.png tumblr_lfee43fTGV1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_luewizAbCT1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrd9dmmHa31qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrwkebFDS71qdl76go2_500.png tumblr_ls99iiQGCv1qdl76go1_500.png ShenaeGrimes1.jpg Shenae Grimes is pretty.jpg Shenae-Grimes-Long-Wavy-haircut-2012.jpg ImagesCAXJQ3F5.jpg Shenae-grimes-smiles.jpg Shenae-grimes-skateboard-sugar-12302010-02.jpg 23rd-annual-gemini-awards-00-820x1232.jpg Shenae-Grimes-Front-lgn.gif Shenae+Grimes+Leaving+Toast+Restaurant+Yb7rFky70J3l.jpg tumblr_lopf7xgMae1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lp0665DZ6j1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpsz95TAtE1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqr2pz7QHf1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lo86qsEtDa1qe15ayo1_500.png tumblr_lo86v43fGl1qe15ayo1_500.png tumblr_loai5i8VUi1qe15ayo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_loan2eimSZ1qe15ayo1_500.png tumblr_lob6mtCo8O1qe15ayo1_500.jpg 4595975732 f7c62e261e.jpg Shenae-grimes-heartbreaks-hotel.jpg Lia-sophia-jewelry-suite1.jpg Shenae-grimes-upfront.png 101018shenae-grimes1.jpg Shenae grimes weird summer look hit or miss.jpg ImagesCA70WKAU.jpg Shenae grimes.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Jeans+Skinny+Jeans+vyz5T3ncTVtl.jpg Updo 688.jpg Shenae Grimes+June 24 2009.jpg 89049730 crop.jpg Shenae-candids-shenae-grimes-3230572-300-400.jpg Tumblr lcs6e73jpu1qe3i1xo1 500.jpg Tumblr l6hhozZUAD1qd1f03o1 500.jpg B213357040.jpg 4595359107 05341ec8e0.jpg ShenaeGrimesTat2.jpg Shenae-grimes-tattoo-your-soul-03.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Shenae+Grimes+West+Hollywood+YY1BRGzFL4Pl.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Shenae+Grimes+West+Hollywood+NqL3l2WPWr4l.jpg 4582838575 596299cc0f.jpg Shenae in levi's.jpg -Shenae Grimes faded-levis-jeans-jt.jpg Shenae Grimes Metallic UGGs UGG Boots Shorts 001.jpg Shenae-Grimes-CE.jpg 48119-shenae-grimes-opening-ceremony-store-021-122.jpg h62g2gcj tw1.jpg Shenae grimes hairstyle.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+Cut+-aB9lZ6at tl.jpg Shenae-grimes-blackberry-05.jpg masgsugar2.jpg|Grimes on the set of Sugar. Shenae-Grimes5.jpg Article-0-0F118CE100000578-222 468x651.jpg Shenae grimes in short shorts for yoga 001.jpg 37a2994428d6accc shenaeset2.jpg Shenae-grimes-jac-and-gill-01.jpg Shenae-grimes-jac-and-gill-02.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Leaving+Salon+Beverly+Hills+feMNrc8sevXl.jpg 36795PCN Grimes01.jpg Shenae-Grimes-1272771.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Walking+Chanel+BRP7538B 9yl.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Walking+Chanel+Q1DcqvnY6MUl.jpg Shenae-Grimes-Annalynne-Mccord.jpg 2ne26.jpg 996f513c61f7d958 90210-day-3249-12 xxlarge.jpg Tumblr luvmxeysKy1qdl76go1 r2 500.jpg Shenae-grimes-pepso.jpg ImagesCADSPD23.jpg Around+Bryant+Park+Day+4+Fall+09+MBFW+LsKctqtBm Ml.jpg 1277437376-shenae-grimes-vanity-fair-portraits.jpg mamawhoboreme.jpg ActressSh Steve 55421851 600 preview.jpg Shenae-grimes-party.jpg Shenae-Grimes.jpg Birthday-Grimes-shenae-grimes-16991438-1089-726.jpg 1343629-FP 7843351 Grimes Shenae VAH 090611.jpg Shenae-Grimes-Hair-By-Kamaura-1-435x580 large.jpg Shenae-grimes-teen-prom-00.jpg Tumblr lihjs2QHEI1qhbihco1 500.jpg Tumblr lkywe9I35b1qb0825o1 500.jpg Shenae-is-awesome.jpg Shenae-grimes-06-17-Persol-Magnificent-Obsessions-1.jpg ShenaeGrimes2.jpg 41479004 4.jpg Opener.jpg 3727089534 123ccdbc6a o.jpg Shenae-Grimes-Top-Stars.jpg Shena-egrimes-wearing-tolani-scarf-celebrity-style.jpg Shenae-grimes-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Remote image20111117-24767-f2eelc-0.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Stars+Film+90210+Griffith+Observatory+NvIAcSQ-Mz6l.jpg Bestest.jpg Jacket.png Philosophy+Di+Alberta+Ferretti+Presentation+5fCqE2b3f36l.jpg Shenae-grimes-profile.jpg Tumblr ll4tfbel4p1qdm7t3o1 500.jpg Shenae grimes black shorts bla.jpg Shenae-Grimes at a puse shop.jpg Article-0-0F0895BC00000578-571 468x905.jpg Shenae-grimes-in-leopard-fur-coat.jpg Shenae-grimes-just-fabulous-01.jpg ImagesCABSQ6E6.jpg Shenae grimes short curls.jpg Shenae-grimes-1.jpg Shenae grimes sunglasses.jpg Shenae grimes sugar.jpg Shenae-grimes-muchmusic-video-awards.jpg Shenae-grimes-and-peace-sign-with-your-fingers-gallery.jpg Miley-cyrus-shenae-grimes-mma.jpg Kltgpph97h7cpghk.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Long+Hairstyles+Ponytail+rQoPB9Pwryzl.jpg Shenae-Grimes-1328122.jpg Ggewhjolp86pggw8.jpg 4qfrjmm1wueweum.jpg Sagr06j0mqetm0e0.jpg Ozv4btma07ne70et.jpg tumblr_ljga4xUg1v1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljcxjgK7FY1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkzr2e7e111qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_liynnyjp7o1qbt6lno1_500.jpg tumblr_lj712wTPEm1qe15ayo1_500.jpg Sevmfo450m2n2m4.jpg Pqf34roaeuxxxuo.jpg Hh5gachw7un4hhgu.jpg H2kxe53nw09fk2e9.jpg 9wsl7u8buvc6vu6u.jpg Cagrofniulsdludf.jpg 03iog6lef0tkt0l.jpg 3g6imihsncw1shci.jpg 9art0jqcxi0bj0ca.jpg 4tiprc61hrtlpicl.jpg 423lflrdsvm2vs2l.jpg Kvz2rflzl06jzl02.jpg Cqtxn4gbb9wew9g.jpg 4szh3j7c375e3h74.jpg 7lvqy9xkkje373vk.jpg Aaw3spk2g2kxaxwg.jpg Aaw3spk2g2kxaxwg.jpg Cxsecqpzuw25uz2c.jpg Ln7j5h7l1ljd7h17.jpg Oq95iycq153qcy19.jpg Xgb6zlaaqug9gx6u.jpg 5mv57ucfzq7j7qc.jpg L5xbyfck52ivcf5x.jpg Ntrvavdhcrsirtas.jpg N8nh9fd7zzad7dzh.jpg Bhw998mhahqlqhm.jpg To4wtg45qitn4ott.jpg Tp5feupsyvu33us.jpg Dl.jpg 2hj5gk2mfd552kfj.jpg U6a0is9ul390a6i9.jpg D4h1wn3yst1vdvhs.jpg Mtfbavdh8mbnvaht.jpg J9uegrlkn319j9un.jpg tumblr_lfcef9QV6k1qabls9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfe6cdSeWg1qe15ayo1_500.jpg 8w9ulz9m7d0z9wl0.jpg Rwkyfkgv9obnvgoy.jpg M5rbqveybyfpmprb.jpg Uivb4a7k3ypvvpk.jpg tumblr_lbzginKBqr1qc5yuuo1_500.jpg tumblr_lc3jnuuhJO1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lc3jqogMa81qe15ayo1_400.jpg tumblr_lc18aadWCx1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lc18jacMpZ1qe15ayo1_400.jpg Aheavberp1d8re1a.jpg Vod16je009e20e91.jpg Ahi2t1izwz2bzwb1.jpg Ritdn9rt3otmtrod.jpg Vhmxp89f7qpjvjm7.jpg 2c6e11kkqugk2k6q.jpg Efjld4f096bwlj4w.jpg 5tzsk8535j59585z.jpg H8ie2hj5gkwoeiho.jpg S8ehcf0776fe77fc.jpg 0o01pnb8x7b1bnx0.jpg Atfcpoq1pmn99n1.jpg 596t7ucv4q7jj7v.jpg Vfdixl9v8w9ufviw.jpg Hc2dbqf2bjwowjf.jpg Wbrj9184u5a081ur.jpg Q5ra99mo2ijm5qai.jpg Rokwgqk4s4wtgwkr.jpg 5j8pkpirmbr3bm3p.jpg Y4p9ypih1wuqip1p.jpg C702vrfo8cvwc8wr.jpg Zvvxok00ln7j00nx.jpg 1mq1c1sxz58085s.jpg Vaih2wjig52s5gsw.jpg Wwry-0269.jpg wwry-0029.jpg 16umnq45muztqn56.jpg Nwh4u9x1214z9u1w.jpg Byhavasmpdvxybad.jpg Shenae's taking pictures..png Xsaylj7sfkhbxbaf.jpg Yton49z32bm2no92.jpg 0adgp1q6xo1tpgq0.jpg 08f3ptwpj1y73ft7.jpg J1kicqqzulpsqquk.jpg 75a9uaib90ghbi09.jpg Tg4x1urbmsm44g1m.jpg A7d9j0uehrzoj9ua.jpg C70w6d7litvqvt7.jpg Qng3dhmvaxww3ghw.jpg C5erc2qz8z0dz8d2.jpg Cpwh04ep88nnnnp.jpg Gk19dcfrvsa5asf.jpg 86wj8w9upz90jww0.jpg S2nop7k5q4hs7p52.jpg 3alg1nt4qtwaglna.jpg 9wfmbidpov62pdvm.jpg B51ac9dnxf0y0fd.jpg Ne7k6j2ido55od5j.jpg Jxvbnxfywadkdaf.jpg 5ypcdj8sfqxty5cq.jpg 2bx8jmea52beae28.jpg Eft9c4biqmp4e4tq.jpg Q39vhp9epl9d9l9.jpg Lw1cn7bumk8pp8u.jpg M825capsnrv6spr5.jpg Ytia2wy2t5z52y5a.jpg Twepf8tmzqrbt8ze.jpg M07uufycc9lryfc7.jpg 6axn8qpz6onm8np6.jpg 4tvk1xk29x5c1kk4.jpg Fm9fw9f8a4p3a8pw.jpg 3p25wqy8cd3z52qz.jpg S9rw8n7tvccxr98c.jpg Tw97t6mxbh1qm6b9.jpg S9rw8n7tvccxr98c.jpg 5xfdd5gdk2wzx5d2.jpg Khht7c4l4ylqqll.jpg Chkhpamzcwulhchw.jpg V5nhkn5ak1hmnka5.jpg Scb5zp0i19fpz50s.jpg Tfaw952dp95159df.jpg 04oenw6vh5po40e5.jpg 6v6agfely4m00ml.jpg 7h9152d4vm98v495.jpg I3p7h729qpomp3ho.jpg 082909-shenae-grimes-200.jpg Shenae-Matt-3-shenae-grimes-and-matt-lanter-13906412-1242-992.jpg Shenael-matt.jpg Matt-and-Shenae-on-set-shenae-grimes-and-matt-lanter-19163374-1666-2500.jpg Shenae-Grimes-Matt-Lanter-90210.jpg Tumblr kxaudawZRX1qzlvcio1 500.jpg 20110714070033.jpg High heels black dress.png 250px-New-90210-promo-pic-90210-2122178-1200-1599.png Ijvwt4mmltkvvkm.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Tristan+Wilds+90210+Season+Wrap+uHK49-dBGLal.jpg Shenae Grimes Tristan Wilds cuteness.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Tristan+Wilds+90210+Season+Wrap+kY-gPGrEVFwl.jpg grimesnomakeup.jpg nomakeup.jpg 90210.jpg|Stroup, McCord, Lowndes and Grimes without makeup mamaannie.jpg Biojerg8c2qtc8qe.jpg Oes9zgej tw1.jpg 6phgsv.jpg 6rowdi.jpg 6zf02k.jpg gzrzbbksj tw1.jpg mnq06orj tw1.jpg Shenae_lower_pic.jpg 100th2.jpg 90210_cast.jpg Shenae-grimes-and-vinny-guadagnino-gallery.jpg 3hgswt.jpg 01 90210.jpg 90210+Season+Wrap+Party+9xZHHovz3k6l.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Cast+Set+90210+KUZTTKnBzy5l.jpg Shanae+on+set+PH 5KInfJ9Cl.jpg Biotmfqulfxomtqb.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Tristan+Wilds+CW+Network+2011+CfZjUGb1g50l.jpg Tumblr la7vj4JXb21qb4vjto1 500.jpg Eursfb67rpu1r7uf.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Celebrities+Attend+2011+CFDA+2u7ciP2OxbBl.jpg tumblr_lxvqhjVhD21qct0ifo1_500.jpg Shenae-grimes-jessica-stroup-tca-bffs-03.jpg 90210-shenae-grimes-jessica-stroup.jpg Jessica+Stroup+Shenae+Grimes+Taste+Beverly+fmeSsG3CL0Fl.jpg Shenae-grimes-and-jessica-stroup-2008-teen-choice-awards-arrivals-y4RM7o.jpg Jessica+Stroup+Shenae+Grimes+CW+Network+2009+M7IBW0xHPohl.jpg Jessica+Stroup+Shenae+Grimes+90210+PaleyFest09+BiAhW8EQdrml.jpg Shenae grimes annalynne mccor.jpg Jessica-Stroup-Shenae-Grimes.jpg 080917-Tidbits-Stroup-Grimes grid-4x2.jpg 90210 jess and shenae.jpg Jessica+Stroup+Shenae+Grimes+CBS+CW+CBS+Television+uaVySAZO49fl.jpg Jessica+Stroup+Shenae+Grimes+CW+UpFront+arrivals+5KDdD2zgCSyl.jpg Shenae-grimes-and-jessica-stroup.jpg Stroup grimes-gal-teen choi.jpg The+CW+Network+s+Upfront+p-91j3VAQnbl.jpg Ashley-tisdale-and-shenae-grimes-gallery.jpg Shenae-grimes-and-annalynne-mccord.jpg Shenae Grimes heart tattoo japan-cropped-proto-custom 7.jpg Shenae-Grimes-Bayalayge-Hair.jpg 293 port lc 071811.jpg CW+CBS+Showtime+CBS+Television+TCA+Party+NIC997cXD7cl.jpg AnnieandDixonSeesLiam.jpg Shenae-Grimes-at-T-mobile-Google-Party8.jpg Shenae-grimes-mmva-2010.jpg Shenae-Grimes-and-Nina-Dobrev-top-8-tv-couples-13552446-2400-1878.jpg Shenae-2009-CW-Network-Upfronts-shenae-grimes-6399708-817-1222.jpg 90210 girlies.jpg Charlotteronsonparty.jpg Shenaenae.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Dresses+Skirts+Mini+Skirt+LjzUCBKfcXtl.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Trevor+Donovan+Shenae+Grimes+la-25pwMzBbl.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Updos+Messy+Updo+XROMbmv83U l.jpg Shenae-grimes-style-on-90210-set.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+Cut+TA1gGI7UbsHl.jpg Shenae Grimes wearing Reebok Classic Chi-Kaze shoes 1 - LO RES.jpg Semi+AnnaLynne+McCord+Sara+Foster+90210+Set+JbgEmOdL734m.jpg Tumblr lx5de1KrH11qgpv1do1 500.jpg tumblr_lxvpj3RZHm1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxvpmoWTzZ1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Hatty fo shenae grimes.jpg 90210_s4.jpg 436456785w.jpg Silver-and-annie-90210-8126070-480-480.jpg Shenina.jpg 102k1w9.jpg Shenae-grimes-gemini-jason.jpg Shaneag1.jpg Lol Annie.jpg L to the O to the L - Annie's face again.jpg Shenae_Grimes.jpg 90210 Annie Mamma who bore me.jpg Shenae-Grimes-At-McDonalds-New-Chicken-McBites.jpg fml.jpg h6691bej tw1.jpg nx3d0qpj tw1.jpg shenae-grimes-smokes-90210.jpg Annie-Naomi-90210.jpg tumblr_lxak7aSkAv1qabls9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyd1cfp5Rx1r03ubgo1_400.png tumblr_lyf1ufehI71r4xyclo1_500.png tumblr_lyr7x9ZMlc1qdl76go1_500.png 109466914.jpg 90210show189.jpg Annie-and-Silver-the-girls-of-90210-27084457-510-383.jpg 90210group.jpg silver-annie.jpg D83596C4-37B4-4C0D-A10B-99E30A42B0C6_extra.jpg Annie-the-girls-of-90210-27054982-281-374.jpg tumblr_lzm9lcDhok1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzk1ruzOdq1r6j9tko1_500.png tumblr_lyzdwyMqaU1qdg1yho8_r2_250.png tumblr_lyzdwyMqaU1qdg1yho7_250.png tumblr_lzbk57hJqb1qar6tno1_500.png tumblr_lwz8h2iSCs1qaayi0o6_250.jpg tumblr_la8pr05f841qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lajw7jEuAQ1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lanyg7vdjV1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lanykgCrTp1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lat2nmrLft1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lat879eAm51qb96r1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lg4599DUYO1qdl76go1_500.png tumblr_lhlazliDFk1qe15ayo1_500.jpg|Look! Darcy graduated!! Lol tumblr_l9ugx55R8C1qe3i1xo1_400.jpg tumblr_l9q430FEN01qe15ayo1_400.jpg tumblr_l9ftsfbGuZ1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_laeankmgk61qe3i1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9q35vj3Hz1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_larxaqKq801qe15ayo1_500.jpg|Shenae and the Jessicas instagr.am.jpg tumblr_lzgcbpDdtw1qe15ayo1_500.jpg imagefromurl.jpg 5olkcn.jpg tumblr_l9h2x90hdV1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzzuv6Q73G1qa36sp.jpg tumblr_lzzv36sVJR1qa36sp.jpg tumblr_m00yzkmlgP1qe15ayo1_500.jpg Alaf3qCCIAAsakh.jpg large.jpg tumblr_m07i3jyvjK1qabls9o1_500.png tumblr_m0ca18ZWZf1qe15ayo1_500.jpg Shenae-grimes-and-gillian-zinser2012-03-02 04-44-23on-90210-set-520x647.jpg Shenae grimes icelink flagship store opening in la january 11th 2012 UCgGUpd sized.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Celebs+Betsey+Johnson+Fall+2012+Szhymu bCnOl.jpg AnaIXIwCMAAK87r.jpg large.jpg Ad3KjSXCQAEm5Sy.jpg large.jpg AnvtdftCAAA8QA-.jpg large.jpg Akmf0fpCAAAjG-U.jpg large.jpg tumblr_m0c04xq0UE1qcn1hto1_500.jpg tumblr_m0l31lbiB61qdl76go1_r1_500.png tumblr_m0leh1vUkq1qe15ayo2_500.jpg tumblr_m0lf1z03Cu1qe15ayo1_500.jpg Shenae hat.jpg AgmAIm7CQAAo14X.jpg large.jpg tumblr_m104l09y461qe15ayo2_500.jpg tumblr_m12ey5Jruu1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 902101.jpg ShenaeGrimes_90210-Season-Wrap-Party_Vettri.Net-06.jpg tumblr_m15gr6PIbI1qe15ayo2_250.jpg tumblr_m15gr6PIbI1qe15ayo4_250.jpg tumblr_m19hyztKvM1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 8z4ju4.jpg instagr1234.jpg AowTmTrCAAAO1ZH.jpg large.jpg AowT45iCIAACioN.jpg large.jpg Naomi and Annie 90210.jpg tumblr_m1b252hcIh1qbpt9ao4_250.jpg tumblr_m1fh3wRxA41qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1fh3wRxA41qe15ayo2_500.jpg tumblr_m1h0agOqjo1qe15ayo1_250.jpg tumblr_m1h0agOqjo1qe15ayo2_250.jpg 123466yhbvdxrxe.jpg 123466yhbvdxrxe.jpg Tumblr m1h0agOqjo1qe15ayo2 250.jpg Tumblr m1h0agOqjo1qe15ayo1 250.jpg Tumblr m1b252hcIh1qbpt9ao4 250.jpg Annie and Dixon at Raj's funeral.jpg tumblr_m1poqimzcc1qe15ayo1_500.jpg h8lviqgsj tw1.jpg ob11vslj tw1.jpg tumblr_m22p0isUSp1r6dznzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2chc456501qa0r0ro3_250.jpg tumblr_m2chc456501qa0r0ro1_250.jpg tumblr_m2chc456501qa0r0ro2_250.jpg tumblr_m3gqepBGS61qdl76go1_500.png tumblr_m3gqepBGS61qdl76go2_500.png tumblr_m4adz8iOxO1qe15ayo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4ciolMIiN1qe15ayo2_r2_250.jpg tumblr_m4hkl7Ezw01qe15ayo1_250.jpg tumblr_m46mguxUCA1r6dznzo2_250.png tumblr_m46nvncJvV1qe15ayo1_r1_500.jpg|Yes, that's Jeremy from The Vampire Diaries. tumblr_m46qwbTeuf1qe15ayo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m48bp6Wbeh1qe15ayo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m4stuyxg3o1r7hob6o1_250.jpg tumblr_m4ymxgcX8x1qdl76go1_500.png tumblr_m4x7litgSe1qdl76go1_500.png tumblr_m4x7hfo9g51qdl76go1_500.png tumblr_m4stuyxg3o1r7hob6o2_250.jpg tumblr_meozzaSo5W1qct0ifo1_500.jpg ThCANN4WGZ.jpg thCACCTGF4.jpg Tdhwe.jpg SG11.jpg SG10.jpg SG9.jpg SG8.jpg SG7.jpg SG6.jpg SG5.jpg SG4.jpg SG3.jpg SG2.jpg SG1.jpg 45a6540d-61d8-47f0-bd7d-83ef99cfd1de 300 ShenaeGrimes Wedding 051013.jpg ML4.jpg sex3.gif Grimes, Shenae Grimes, Shenae